The Rocky Horror Picture Show: Let's Do the Time Warp Again
|image= |director= Kenny Ortega |producer= Lou Adler Gail Berman Kenny Ortega |script= Richard O'Brien Jim Sharman |music= Richard Hartley Richard O'Brien |choreography= Kenny Ortega |edition= Don Brochu |wardrobe= William Ivey Long |distribution= Fox Network |company= Fox 21 Television Studios Jackal Group |date= October 20, 2016 }}The Rocky Horror Picture Show: Let's Do the Time Warp Again is a television movie, a reimagining of the original movie, now directed by Kenny Ortega using the original script by Richard O'Brien and Jim Sharman in 1975. This version star Laverne Cox, Victoria Justice, and Ryan McCartan and aired on October 20, 2016 on Fox. The plans for a remake started back in 2002 with a possible date on 2003 for the 30th anniversary of the original 1973 musical. This remake had former Broadway producer Gail Berman but the production failed. MTV planned a remake for 2008 also with Berman as producer, but this production failed too. On April 10, 2015, it was announced that a Kenny Ortega remake was on plans. He is better known to be the director of “Hocus Pocus”, the “High School Musical” trilogy and Michael Jackson’s “This Is It”. On October 21, 2015 the Emmy nominee Laverne Cox, better known for her role in “Orange Is the New Black” joined the cast as Frank-N-Furter. The producer of the original movie back in 1975, Lou Adler, served as co-producer for this new movie along with Gail Berman and Kenny Ortega. The creative team remained faithful to the original script and music but with a new reimagining of the story. Rehearsals started January 19, 2016 and filming took place between March 13 and April 29, 2016. On May 12, 2016 the first exclusive pictures were shown by Entertainment Weekly. On May 16, 2016 the first trailer aired confirming October as the month of the premiere. On July 21 the movie had a panel at the San Diego Comic-Con where the second trailer was presented along with the first 25 minutes of the movie showing that the fans are part of the movie. That same day it was confirmed that the movie will air October 20, 2016 on Fox. Cast *Laverne Cox as Frank-N-Furter *Victoria Justice as Janet Weiss *Ryan McCartan as Brad Majors *Reeve Carney as Riff Raff *Christina Milian as Magenta *Annaleigh Ashford as Columbia *Ben Vereen as Dr. Everett V. Scott *Staz Nair as Rocky Horror *Adam Lambert as Eddie *Tim Curry as The Criminologist *Ivy Levan as The Usherette *Kelly Van der Burg - Betty Hapschatt *Jeff Lillico - Ralph Hapschatt *Sal Piro - Wedding photographer *Jayne Eastwood - Butler *''Transylvanians - Jeff Mortensen, Christina de la Cruz, Lisa Auguste, Justin Lopes, Shane Simpson, Esie Mensah, Zachary Burke, Megan Lawson, Wesley Tang, Tatiana Parker, Zachary Gibson, Jasmyn Fyffe, Tyler Evan Webb, Louise Hradsky, Dominique Kelley, Jillian Meyers, Sagine Sémajuste, Jasmine Renée Thomas, Antonette Rudder, Anthony Grant Lake, Teya Wild y Jerry A. Ziler'' Crew credits *'Director / Choreography by' - Kenny Ortega *'Producers' - Lou Adler, Gail Berman, John Ryan, and Kenny Ortega *'Production Companies' - Fox 21 Television Studios and Jackal Group *'Distributor' - Fox Network (2016) (USA) (TV) *'Based on a screenplay by' - Richard O’Brien and Jim Sharman *'Original music and lyrics by' - Richard O’Brien (music and lyrics) and Richard Hartley (arrangements) *'Cinematography' - Luc Montpellier *'Film Editing' - Don Brochu *'Casting' - Eric Dawson, Stephanie Gorin, Carol Kritzer, and Robert J. Ulrich *'Production design' - Peter Cosco *'Art Direction' - Michaela Cheyne *'Costume Design' - William Ivey Long *'Makeup Department' - Andrea Brown, Debra Johnson, Paonessa Joseph, Olga Kirnos, Marie Nardella, Erin Pidgeon, Deja Marie Smith, Jeanette Stawiarski, Samantha Terry, Julia Valente, Chris Vaughan, Monik Walmsley, and Rikki Zucker *'Production Management' - Rachel Korman and Mary Pantelidis *'Second Unit Director' - Ani Baravyan, Helga Rossi, and Adam Szalai *'Art Department' - Kirk Cheney, Jason Clarke, Jonathan Graham, Erin Leslie, Diette MacDonald, Deniz Rakhmanova, Jacques Raphoz, Robert Shipman, Jessica Stein, Michael Vanderteem, and Lucas J. Wareing *'Sound Department' - Tara Blume, Emilie Corpuz, David E. Fluhr, Evan Gillman, Michael S. Head, Kyle O'Neal, Colin Rogers, Alexander Turner, Ryan Wassil, Ben Wilkins, and Kelly Wright *'Special Effects' - Mark Lawton and Stephen Van Allen *'Visual Effects' - Matt Drake, Geoff DuQuette, Eddie Englander, Marc Mason, and Michael Plotnikov *'Stunts' - Eric Bryson, Sharon Canovas, Graeme Guthrie, Louise Hradsky, Duncan McLeod, Tally Rodin, and Robert C. Shannon *'Camera and Electrical Department' - Lauren Carson, Christopher Chung, Dennis Daigle, Wendy Greenwood, John Harbic, Rudolf Mammitzsch, Mark McNally, Bill McShane, John Medland, Mike Mulholland, Chris Paré, Brent Robinson, Alan Ruth, Robert C. Shannon, Tyler Shoemaker, Patrick Spaven, Davida Tkach, and Michael Swain *'Casting Department' - Alex Newman, Kate Reed, and Brendan Wilcocks *'Costume and Wardrobe Department' - Bev Ball, Tanya Batanau-Chuiko, Natalie Bronfman, Karen Eppstadt, Maria Fermo, Ritta Koleva, Messina Salter, Paul Spadone, Bonnie Sutherland, and Elle Wells *'Editorial Department' - Wes Irwin, Stephen Spilker, and Clinton Steeds *'Location Management' - Jared Burton and Jeffery Pong *'Music Department' - Mark Graham, Sally Stevens, and Joe Zimmerman *'Transportation Department' - Ritchie Miazek *'Other crew' - Truman Alfaro, Casey Companion, Mara Corless, Katie Coughlin, Kris Gordon, Diane Higgins, Sean Leckie, Angela Mastronardi, Jeff Mortensen, Yvonne Powrie, Darren Richardson, Tony Testa, Rob Versluis, Craig Wood, and Roxanne Wright Reception The movie received negative reviews. On Rotten Tomatoes, it has a 28% score based on 36 reviews; the critical consensus states: "Laverne Cox's fabulous portrayal of Frank N. Furter leads a strong ensemble effort, but the stars can't infuse this reimagining with enough energy, creativity, and quirk to make TRHPS: Let's Do the Time Warp Again a worthwhile endeavor." On Rotten Tomatoes it also has a 25% score based on 409 user ratings (an average rating of 2.2/5). On Metacritic, the film has a 55 out of 100 rating (mixed or average reviews) based on 23 critics. It also has a 2.8 out of 10 (generally unfavorable reviews) based on 31 user ratings. Nonetheless, the movie was nominated for the GLAAD Media Award for Outstanding TV Movie or Limited Series in 2017, but lost to "Eyewitness". Gallery 01.png 04.png 05.png 10.png 11.png 09.png 02.png Rem25.png Rem01.jpg Rem06.png Rem07.png 03.png Rem05.jpg Rem15.png 15.png Rem16.png 12.png 13.png Rem23.png 20.png Rem13.png Rem14.png 07.png 08.png Rem03.jpg 19.png Rem08.png Rem09.png Rem10.png Rem11.png Rem22.png Rem21.png Rem04.jpg Rem20.png 21.png 23.png 24.png Rem17.png 06.png Rem26.png Rem18.png Rem19.png 22.png Rem02.jpg Rem24.png Rem12.png Rem27.png 16.png 17.png 18.png 14.png Rem28.jpg Rem29.jpg Rem30.jpg Rem31.jpg Rem32.jpg Rem33.jpg Rem34.jpg Rem35.jpg Rem36.jpg Rem37.jpg Rem38.jpg Navigation Category:Rocky Horror projects